Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{2y - 1}{3y + 5} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3y + 5$ $ -(2y - 1) = \dfrac{3y + 5}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ -5(2y - 1) = 3y + 5 $ $-10y + 5 = 3y + 5$ $5 = 13y + 5$ $0 = 13y$ $13y = 0$ $y = \dfrac{0}{13}$ Simplify. $y = 0$